Talk:Macedonians
Necropolis complex *Can only be built in your capital. *Creates a massive amount of loot if destroyed, and takes a long time to build. A mausoleum was built to do one thing - to venerate the dead and to commemmorate them. Although some suspect that like the Chinese necromantic rites were often conducted to gain the favour of the ancestors, I think that the necropolis also served to provide the community with longing and pride in their ancestors. So perhaps, maybe an attack bonus for injured units like the Populism buff in Civ 5 should be introduced, ie, "units with 10% or less health left deal +2 additional damage." So what would a necropolis look like? There are several ideas: *The first is that it resembles a Greek shrine, albeit closed off with one ominous entryway. This building will look larger and more impressive, emblazoned with the feats of the ancestors. *The second is that it resembles a heroon, which is pretty much another temple, maybe grander given who it was built for. *Another would be that it would be based off the Halicarnassus Mausoleum - although to be honest, by the timeline of this mod Halicarnassus was no longer a city. :: I'm not sure if you can limit the construction of a building to the capital, and anyway I don't think it is necessarily accurate. For instance the Macedonian capital was at Pella while the royal tombs were at Aigai. A large tomb has apparently also been found at Amphipolis, and is is said (though unlikely) to be Alexander's. The increased plunder makes a lot of sense, and in fact I might change the plunder values for some other buildings as well. :: Unfortunately the idea for the bonus would be impossible to implement. You can only alter the stats for every instance of that unit, no matter what health it has or even what faction it belongs to. :: For the design, I was thinking of basing the Macedonian version at least on the royal tombs at Aigai. :: -- Super7700 (talk) 03:38, February 11, 2014 (UTC) :* Can only be built in a large city. :* Builds slowly, and while it has some good HP it also has a fairly high plunder value - 200 wealth. :* Speeds up patriot production: whenever any of your statesmen die, they will respawn faster than any other faction's leaders, OR :* All your buildings within the same city in which the tomb was built have a higher attack. :* BONUS: Fortified Barracks within the vicinity of the tomb's host city regenerate HP over time. It is the only thing I can think of: tombs => legitimacy => prestige => more secure succession line and greater patriotism. Additionally, having a tomb located there could also by convoluted extension be considered as lending its guards to arm your folks....Beelim (talk) 05:28, February 11, 2014 (UTC) *Good *Good *That's a really good idea, and it might be possible through scripting, so I'll look into it. To make it worthwhile I'll have to change the default respawning time to 5 minutes or something big like that. I still think though that there would need to be one other bonus to make this building more valuable. *As with units, I don't think you can change the stats of individual buildings unfortunately. It would have been a great bonus having a building increase the HP or attack of nearby buildings. *I'm not sure if it should be limited so specifically to Fortified Barracks, but I really like your idea of a building regenerating the HP of other buildings in the city. However I don't know if this bonus has enough of a connection to royal tombs. It could be the bonus of another building instead. :: -- Super7700 (talk) 07:08, February 11, 2014 (UTC) :: At least 3 techs can be used per building - I have done this successfully for Rise of Kings. I will leave it to you to decide what techs would be required, but ultimately a Necropolis Complex should be associated only with the Tyrant, so the Monarchical policy must be included. Beelim (talk) 12:48, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Available Units :1 – Starting Unit :2 – Requires Level 1 Reforms :3 – Requires Level 2 Reforms 'Peasant Dwellings' *Hoplitai Haploi 1 (Levy Spear Infantry) ' *Phalangitai Deuteroi 1 '(Levy Pike Infantry) ' *Skirmisher Levy 1 → Peltastai 2 '(Levy Javelin Infantry) *Slingers 1 → Kestrosphendonetai 3 (Levy Slingers) *Toxotai 1 (Levy Archers) 'Barracks' *Agrianikoi Pelekephoroi 1 (Elite Axe Infantry) *Pezhetairoi 1 → Hysteroi Pezhetairoi 3 (Pike Infantry) *Hoplitai 1 (Spear Infantry) ' → Thureophoroi 2 '(Javelin Infantry) 'Stable' *Prodromoi 1 (Light Cavalry) *Lonchophoroi 2 (Sword Cavalry) *Hippakontistai 1 (Levy Javelin Cavalry) *Aspidophoroi 2 (Javelin Cavalry) 'Noble Residence' *Basilikoi Peltastai 1 (Elite Sword Infantry) *Agema Phalangiton 1 (Elite Pike Infantry) *Hippeis Thessalikoi 1 ' (Shock Cavalry) ' 'Meeting House' *Hetairoi 1 → Hiera Ile 2 (Elite Shock Cavalry) 'Fort' *Taxiarchos 1 (Officer Infantry) 'Outpost' *Scout Cavalry 1 (Light Cavalry) *'Thrakioi' 1 **2x Thrakioi Peltastai (Mercenary Javelin Infantry) **2x Thrakioi Rhomphaiaphoroi (Mercenary Rhomphaia Infantry) **1x Thrakioi Prodromoi (Mercenary Light Cavalry) *'Illyrioi' 1 **2x Illyrioi Peltastai (Mercenary Javelin Infantry) **2x Illyrioi Hippeis (Mercenary Axe Cavalry) *'Galatikoi' 2 **2x Galatikoi Kluddolon (Mercenary Sword Infantry) **2x Galatikoi Kuarothoroi (Mercenary Spear Infantry) **1x Galatikoi Lavotuxri (Mercenary Shock Cavalry) **1x Galatikoi Tindanotae (Mercenary Sword Infantry) 'Siege Workshop' *Battering Ram 1 *Lithobolos 1 (Heavy Siege Engine) *Oxybeles 1 (Light Siege Engine) *Helepolis 1 (Heavy Siege Tower) 'Dock' *Lembos 1 (Light Ship) *Penteres 1 (Heavy Ship) *Hepteres 1 (Super-Heavy Ship) *Deceres 1 (Flagship) *Fire Raft 'Special buildings' *Burial Tomb (special Influence-gathering building) *Delphinion (Wonder) *Acropolis (Wonder) Available Upgrades The Macedonians can research all upgrades, with the following exceptions: #Fort:— all except 30px|link=Upgrades#Garrison Colonies|Garrison Colonieslink=Upgrades#Fortification|Fortification #Watchtower:— all except 30px|Scorched Earth|link=upgrades#scorched Earth link=upgrades#attrition|Attrition #Temple:— all except link=Upgrades#Contractual Factorship|Contractual Factorship|30px link=upgrades#Taxation|Taxation #Assembly:— all except link=Upgrades#Plebeian Representation|Plebeian Representation|30px Influence production|link=upgrades#Influence